A gordo problem
by kmchica10
Summary: When Gordo gets a makeover who knows what will happen! That was a really bad summary. First fanfic so don't burn me.
1. It all begins

Chapter 1: flipped  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed after the long summer in Canada. Seriously bored, she called up Miranda who was in Spain all summer.  
  
Lizzie: omg I am sooooo bored!  
  
Miranda: I know, that, and we have to go back to that prison tomorrow! Have you heard from Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, he says that he has a surprise for us!  
  
Miranda: Oh coolie, I love surprises  
  
Lizzie: I have to go!  
  
Miranda: See you tomorrow.  
  
  
  
(At school)  
  
Lizzie and Miranda stand at their lockers and chat for the first time in 2 months.  
  
Miranda: I can't stand being back at this place!!  
  
Lizzie stops and grabs at Miranda's arm!  
  
Lizzie: Omg who is that guy.  
  
Miranda: I do not know, but he is about 20 times cuter than Ethan. Wow!!!!  
  
Lizzie: I, like, have to find out his name and....Miranda, turn around and take a closer look at him.  
  
Miranda: That looks kind of like.  
  
Both: GORDO!!!!!!!! Lizzie: Wait, what, how, he grew like, six inches!  
  
Miranda: And his hair, it's blond and flipped up.  
  
Lizzie: And his clothes, he's wearing Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
He walks over.  
  
Both: Gggordo?  
  
Gordo: Hey guys, like my new look? I went to an image consultant after my big growth spurt in June, and look at what he suggested!  
  
All of a sudden Kate and her friends walk up and begin their usual fake hello.  
  
Kate: Hey Losers, nice to torture you again!  
  
Kate notices the hottie standing next to you and almost faints.  
  
Kate: Who is he? I demand you to tell me!  
  
Gordo: Hi Kate! I believe you know exactly who I am. You know, rat pack, exploding brain, treasure hunt partner. Gordo.  
  
Kate: Wwwow! How did? Wanna go to the mall with me after schools.  
  
Gordo: Just reminding you that you hated me before I got cute.  
  
Kate: I know and I'm sorry.  
  
Gordo: Okay, well sure, I'll go to the mall with you.  
  
Gordo follows kate to class.  
  
Lizzie: Has becoming a hottie somehow affected his brain?  
  
Miranda: I don't know, but all I do know is that we've lost Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Well it's kind of hard becoming a Hayden Christensen look alike and not be noticed  
  
Miranda: Yeah well,  
  
She yelled down the hallway  
  
Miranda:SO BE IT! 


	2. Gordo big changes

Chapter: Gordo's Popularity At Lunch:  
  
Lizzie: Miranda we have a serious problem on our hands,  
  
Miranda: I know, I thought he was totally against this popularity thing!  
  
Lizzie: ..Well obviously, something caused him to change.  
  
Miranda: I mean, look at him, he's totally flirting with Kate! I have to go, this is making me sick!  
  
As Miranda gets up to leave she crashes into Ethan.  
  
Miranda: Hey Ethan, wuts up?  
  
Ethan: Hey, actually not much after that new guy came here, it's the first day in my life I haven't been asked out by anyone!  
  
Miranda: That's actually Gordo!  
  
Ethan: Oh, so the new guys name is Gordo too. I'll have to go tell other Gordo about him!  
  
Miranda: Never mind.  
  
Lizzie comes up behind them.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Ethan, whats up?  
  
Ethan: Like I told Miranda, after that new guy came, I've become a social outcast.  
  
Miranda: It's GORDO!!!  
  
Lizzie: Hey.since everybody forgot about you, want to hang with us.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie Lizzie.anything for a lady.  
  
After school in the hallway  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie, sup yo?  
  
Lizzie: Ummmm Gordo.. What happened to the fact that you used to use good grammar.  
  
Gordo: Things change yo. Miranda: Why do you have to say yo so much?  
  
Gordo: It's my thing, and by the way, don't call me Gordo anymore, its David.  
  
Miranda: ughh., David, this is so not like you!  
  
Gordo: Like I said, things change.  
  
Clair and Kate tap him on the back.  
  
Clair: Come on David, lets go to the mall.  
  
Gordo: Gotta fly yo, see you tomorrow.  
  
Gordo walks down the hall with Kate and her group.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, something is officially up! 


	3. Lizzie's change

AN: Sorry that this chap is gonna be short! I'll put a new chapter in tomorrow!! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue!!!!  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed and watched the rain fall sadly to the earth. At least it seemed as though the rain were sad after Gordo completely dumped her. She thought about that dreadful phone call  
  
Early in the afternoon:  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo.. Gordo: Yo lizzie. Sup? Lizzie: Quit with the ghetto talk, you live in the suburbs. What is going on with you. Gordo: No.nothing rea- Lizzie: GORDO!!! Gordo: If you really want to know..my parents are getting divorced. Lizzie: What!!!! Omg I am so- Gordo: So what lizzie, so I've changed, I'm over you!!! Lizzie: I don't care that you've changed, really, wanna medal? Gordo: I'm popular now, and I like it. Just like Kate did, I'm moving on. Lose my number geek!!! Lizzie: Excuse me? Gordo: Your excused(hangs up)  
  
Lizzie's POV-  
  
I can't believe that my best friend comepletely dissed me! I mean.seriously, did he think he could get rid of me that fast. Well... David.if you think you are so cool, you don't know what is coming to you!!  
  
Calls Miranda-  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie: Miranda, I have a plan, don't think I'm ditching you because I'm not, just play along with me tomorrow. Miranda: Okay..... Lizzie:See ya Miranda: Bye, oh. and did Gordo ditch you too? Lizzie: Yeah... Miranda: Lets talk about it tomorrow!!  
  
The next morning at Lizzie's house:  
  
Lizzie searched her closet for the sluttiest outfit she could find which was hard) She eventually pulled out a pink mini skirt and a matching pink camo top. She also added a pink purse, high heeled pink shoes, and a spakly pink belt. Not to mention a ton of eye makeup. Lizzie carefully curled her hair, and easily did it up like Kate's. Gordo wouldn't know what to think. Lizzie looked in the mirror. Perfect. What she saw was not Lizzie Mcguire, but a supermodel lookalike!  
  
At school:  
  
Lizzie walked into the school and immediately saw heads turn. Guys smiled, and some unknown cheerleaders even commented. Then she saw Kate and Gordo holding hands by his locker, and Lizzie's. Gordo looked over and gave her a toothy, hot grin, it didn't seem like he knew it was Lizzie.  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
I was standing at my locker with Kate trying to look as hot as ever. Just then the most amazing looking girl I have ever seen, wearing the sexiest outfit walked through the doors. She dressed in all pink from head to toe.  
  
Kate: Who is she? She looks like cheerleader material. Will you excuse me? Gordo: Ummm...sure.  
  
Kate walks gracefully over to Lizzie and smiled.  
  
Kate: Hey, you have earned a spot at my table today at lunch, oh and you have to try out for cheerleading today!  
  
Lizzie: Uh, Kate, it's Lizzie.  
  
Kate's face fell immediately.  
  
Kate: Oh, wow, McGuire, if you look like that more often you will be even more popular than me. Lizzie: Well, this is how I will look from now on, and I do intend to be popular. Kate: In that case come sit with us today. I cannot beleive I couldn't recognize you, you look so hot!!  
  
Kate and Lizzie walked down the hallway flipping their hair and talking like they were best friends. As they did many heads turned.  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
I watched down the hallway as the hot girl and Kate walked toward me. Somehow the girl looked familiar. Was it Lizzie. oh my dear god.  
  
Gordo: So, you decided to join us. Lizzie in her snobbiest voice: Like, I'm not joining you, I, like, want nothing to do with you.  
  
He watched carefully as the hottest girl he had ever seen turned and walked away.  
  
Miranda's POV:  
  
As soon as she saw her she knew it was Lizzie. Wow she looked hot This must be part of her plan, I'll play along.  
  
Miranda: Whats up Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: How do you dare talk to me? Miranda: What? Lizzie I'm your friend. Lizzie: I'm no longer Lizzie, but Elizabeth. And why are you talking to me again? Miranda: Whatever. Lizzie: freak!! Miranda: Snob!!  
  
Lizzie and Kate slapped hands, flipped their hair and walked away.  
  
Wow!! Good plan! 


End file.
